


[podfic] “We will take back what’s ours.” (or how this Dark Triumvirate should be a thing)

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Out Of The Auditary podfics [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Darth Maul Lives, Empress Padmé Amidala, F/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Some tags on how a Padme/Maul/Palpatine AU might work. [not!fic]
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul, Padmé Amidala/Darth Maul/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious, Padmé Amidala/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Out Of The Auditary podfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1658587
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[podfic] “We will take back what’s ours.” (or how this Dark Triumvirate should be a thing)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [“We will take back what’s ours.” (or how this Dark Triumvirate should be a thing)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/566500) by watson-sighs-and-tuts. 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/dq0cpbzbpioorva/SW%20dark%20triumvirate%20tags.mp3?dl=0) (4.11 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:07:16

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this post and these tags saved on my phone notes for ages because I love them so much and OP really does manage to make this pairing make some good sense in a creepy awesome way. I hope sharing them like this might suck others into thinking about this threesome and inspire them to create some more content of this AU
> 
> Definitely go check out the original tumblr post and OP's other Star Wars posts for some more great stories in the tags


End file.
